


Charlastor: Road Home

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Blush - Freeform, F/M, Hotel Hazbin, Love, Protective, Shy, Vivziepop, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Charlie and Alastor walk home from a TV interview and run into some trouble"The game is set..."
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Charlastor: Road Home

Charlie sighed and ran her finger through her hair, pushing her side-bangs out of her face. 

"Well, that didn't go nearly as bad as the first interview," she smiled warmly. 

"Bad?" Alastor said in surprise, "why, that interview was stupendous compared to that first show you put on." He said it jokingly, and even though Charlie laughed and agreed, he noticed he had struck a cord 

"Ah, darling, don't be discouraged! The hotel can only get better from here on out."

"Yeah... speaking about the hotel, I was thinking maybe we should add some entertainment in the lobby?"

"Marvelous idea! A pianist would match the atmosphere-"

"I was thinking more... rock band!"

Alastor paused for a second, "maybe not, dear." He replied.

Charlie sighed and agreed, "you're right, a metal band would bring a lot more attention!"

Alastor loved Charlie's energy. She was so bouncy and erratic. So sweet and kind. But he could feel the true demon in her, a killer, just like he was. He would love to meet that side of her one day. However, her bubbly personality often took over and made more of a mess of things than anything else. He would never tell her this, obviously. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, dear. We just had a great interview, let's relax on the walk home, deal?" He smiled wider, making himself look more sinister whether he wanted to or not. 

Charlie giggled and shook his hand, "deal."

They walked together for a few blocks, Alastor led most of the conversation, sometimes Charlie fell behind and Alastor would have to catch her up to speed on the topic of conversation again. Neither of them particularly cared about what the conversation was, they both hated silence and would do anything or say anything to keep silence at bay. 

But their conversation was interrupted as they passed an alley. 

"...ey! Hey!"

Charlie and Alastor turned to face the noise. Charlie saw the demon before Alastor did. It was a large reptilian with tattoos spread everywhere throughout its scaly body. "Uhm... yes? Can I help you?" Charlie smiled awkwardly. 

The reptilian hissed at her. "I saw your interview, it's shit! Rehabilitation is a joke!"

Charlie had heard this before many times, it had become almost numb to her. "Well, I'm sorry you believe that way," she said with a sympathetic smile. "If you change your mind," she dug into her pocket, "you can call or show up at Happy Hotel." She pulled a business card out, complete with an address and phone number. 

The reptilian ripped the business card out of her hand and tore it in pieces. "This is what I think of your redemption," he snarled and spat on the card. 

Alastor had simply been observing what was happening in front of him. How even in the face of a rude and stubborn demon, Charlie stood with a smile and an outstretched hand. He had no doubt that if that reptilian showed up at the door one-day seeking redemption that Charlie would jump for joy. 

But he felt differently. 

He knew this reptile now. A box hidden behind a dumpster told Alastor that the reptile was homeless, possibly jobless. The reptile had traded his smarts for a body of a wrestler, but now he stood alone and with no one. The reptile was sad and angry all the time because his life had been so great and now his afterlife was as trash as he was. 

Alastor eyed him dangerously. 

"What?!" The reptile growled. 

Charlie turned to look at Alastor, she kept close. Now that Alastor had been invited into the conversation, there'd be no leaving. 

"Me? Oh nothing, dear boy! I was just wondering if the storm drainer was missing its favorite inhabitant as of late."

"Wh-Wh- Why I oughta-"

"Actually," Alastor said gently, "you really shouldn't." His voice gained that robotic, radio static undertone. It made Charlie's spine shiver. 

"You, dear chap, have insulted my companion and interrupted our conversation. Manners are really lost on a poor soul like you. I wonder what went wrong with you. Was it the lack of parents' love or perhaps you were just born selfish and conceded." Alastor took a moment to laugh. "I'll tell you what, let's make a deal. You go back down that alley and live the poor solitary life you so desperately want to protect, and I'll restrain myself from gauging your eyes out of their sockets and stuffing them down your throat so you can see how rotten you are from the inside."

"Al, don't-" Charlie tried to say but was interrupted. 

The reptile was now running top speed towards them. Charlie gasped and knew what was getting ready to happen. If that reptile landed a punch on Alastor... well, it wouldn't be good. Not that she had any doubt he could dodge, but the notion of him being hurt is what made her move. What made her jump in front of him and cling onto the front of Alastor in a desperate attempt to stop any blow. 

But the punch never came. 

She felt a light hand touch her hip. "Thank you for the protection, princess, but I think I have this handled now." Alastor said with a gentleness Charlie hadn't heard from him. "You may not want to look, princess, " he whispered and moved his hand to her head, keeping her still in front of him. 

He felt her heart beat against his body. Her breath was so hot he could feel it through his suit. She had cane so close to being injured. If he hadn't grabbed the reptile using his shadow when he did, Charlie would be leaving with a bruise the size of the moon.

"That, ol' chap, was the wrong choice, " Alastor growled. 

The shadow tentacle was wrapped around the reptiles ankle and it slung the reptile from wall to wall of the alley. Another tentacle emerged and grabbed the reptile's neck and squeezed so tight that the reptile's face was turning blue. Alastor stood tall and focused, reveling in the reptiles torture. It felt good to torture again. No one threatens him and gets away with it. And especially no one threatens Charlie and gets away with it. 

"Al, " Charlie said and squeezed her arms around his waist. "Let him go, he got the message, " she whispered. 

Alastor paused his onslaught and breathed. He shouldn't have acted this way in front of her. She didn't need to see this side of him. He reluctantly dropped the reptile who scurried down the alley and out of sight, leaving a trail of blood behind him. 

"Well, let's continue on our way, " Alastor smiled warmly and began to walk down the street. Charlie sighed, "Al, you can't solve problems with violence, we talked about this." 

"I just proved you wrong, dear. Violence is the only way for some of these lowlife's to understand."

Charlie ran to catch up with him, "Al-"

"May we discuss something cheerier, perhaps?" 

Charlie nodded apprehensively. She had been so focused on worrying about that little incident that she hadn't noticed Alastor had locked his arm in hers and she was clinging to it. 

Only for a moment did Alastor feel uncomfortable with the closeness. He wasn't fond of touching or physical displays, but he needed to feel like she was safe. He wondered if she knew she was still shaking. 

The thought of her getting hurt on his behalf made him feel sick. He could take anything, he had been through much worse than a mere punch. He had done much worse. 

He become increasingly aware of bystanders. Each person received a death glare if they got too close. His very aura demanded a wide-birth. 

Charlie nudged his side and took a step away from him. "Sorry, I know you don't like the whole touching thing. Thanks for comforting me." She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. 

Alastor shrugged, "wasn't a problem, my dear. Just keeping the lady of the estate in one piece." He winked kindly. Alastor observed her cheeks redden at his remark. Cute wasn't the word he wanted to use to describe her. It was more like... oblivious. To him, Charlie didn't seem to understand the scope of the world. There were strict rules one must follow and Charlie didn't seem to understand them. She fought against them, Charlie fought these rules with change. Part of him was impressed with her rebellion, the other was annoyed. 

Charlie anxiously wanted to say something. She still hadn't thanked him for sticking up for her and the hotel. But how could she bring something up right now? He had such a dark and sinister look in his eyes. Charlie gathered up what bravery she had and turned in front of Alastor. He stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head slightly in puzzlement. 

"Thank you for sticking up for the hotel! It- It means a lot to me that you care. Whether you actually believe in it's success or not, you always are so kind and protect the hotel's reputation. So, uhm, yeah, thank you again for... ya know, being kind."

Charlie hadn't had the guts to look him in the eyes as she spoke. She kept looking at the hem of his coat as she played with her thumbs nervously. 

"Oh, Charlie," she heard Alastor's voice tickle her ear. She looked up to see eyes that held care and amusement. "You really are quite oblivious," he sighed. 

"Wh-What?" 

Alastor took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "It wasn't the hotel I was protecting, darling." He placed a gentle kiss upon her delicate hands. "Now, with that settled, let's continue our walk, yes?" 

Charlie's heart was as loud as a drum. She could only imagine what her face must look like. How embarrassing. 

"Are you coming?" She heard Alastor ask from behind her. Charlie turned to see him standing with an outstretched hand. "Come on, keep up, Princess, we have a lot to do once we get back to the hotel."

Charlie approached Alastor with hesitancy. "It's okay...?", she asked. He nodded and Charlie slowly placed her hand in his. 

Alastor wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wasn't sure why he was reacting the way he was. He couldn't pinpoint the reason his heart raced, why All he knew was that Charlie made him feel like this, made him feel warm. He wanted to protect that warmth, to protect her. 

And he would do just that, in every way possible he would protect her. No matter the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys!   
> How'd I do? 
> 
> And remember, 
> 
> "Stay Tuned"


End file.
